I Love New York/New York, New York
I Love New York/New York, New York from Madonna/On the Town is a mash-up featured in New York, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions with solos from Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana. The song is performed in various landmark locations in New York City, as Quinn suggests that they should allow "the city to write songs for them," while attempting to write original songs for Nationals. They end up at the Lincoln Center fountain in New York, finishing off the song. At Nationals, Dustin Goolsby, the director of Vocal Adrenaline, mentions the New Directions' New York "travelling" and says that while Will had them enjoying the sights, Vocal Adrenaline was preparing for Nationals. Lyrics Finn: I don't like cities But I like New York Santana: The famous places to visit are so many Finn: Other places Make me feel like a dork Santana: I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any Artie: Los Angeles is for People who sleep Mercedes: Got to see the whole town right from Yonkers on down to the Bay Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Santana: Baby you can keep Mercedes: Baby you can keep Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): Other cities always make me mad Other places always make me sad No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie with New Directions: I love New York Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) New York, New York Finn: If you don't like my attitude Then you can get lost Santana (with New Directions Girls): (Manhattan women) are dressed in silk and satin Finn (with New Directions Boys): (Just go to Texas) isn't that where they golf Santana (with New Directions Girls): (There's just one thing that's) important in Manhattan Artie: New York is not for little wussies who scream New Directions Girls: AAAHHH! Mercedes: Pick up a date Maybe seven or eight Artie: Paris and London Oh baby you can keep Mercedes with Santana: Baby you can keep New Directions: Baby you can keep! Finn and Rachel with New Directions (New Directions): Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad) No other city ever made me glad Except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie with New Directions: I love New York Artie and Mercedes with New Directions: I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York) Brittany with New Directions Girls: We've sailed the seas And we've been the world over Made the Mandalay We've seen the Sphinx And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover And we can safely say Rachel: New York! Finn and Rachel with New Directions: Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!) Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!) No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York It's a wonderful town (New York) Artie with New Directions: I love New York Artie and Mercedes with New Directions (Finn and Rachel with New Directions): I love New York (New York, New York) (Artie with New Directions: I love New York) (Mercedes: New York now, New York now) I love New York (New York, New York) (New York, New York) Mercedes: New York now Finn and Rachel with New Directions: New York, New York! Trivia *This performance was shot in Central Park, Times Square, and The Lincoln Center. *There has been a song about New York in the first and last episode of Season Two. In the first episode, Audition, they sang Empire State of Mind. *Large crowds of fans can be seen trying to watch the performance and film it. *Zach stated that he was worried about Kevin going around the edge of the circle because of Artie's wheelchair. Errors *During the performance, Santana's shoes change from a pair of boots to a pair of clogs and back again. *By the beginning of the performance, Rachel throws away her beret, but is seen wearing it in the next scene and for the rest of the performance. Gallery Episode 44.png 111 509.jpg 51vO1dmsHYL SL500 AA280 .jpg GLEE-New-York-3.jpg Glee-I-Love-New-York-season-2-finale-Madonna.jpg Glee-ny.jpg glee-i-love-new-york-nationals-300x213.jpg Glee-I-Love-New-York-fNew-York.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg glee cast wenn1.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg Madonna I Love New York in Glee final of 2nd season 1.jpg new york new york.png Brittanynewyork.gif Tumblr llyup0Isv51qafrip.gif ILNYSantana.jpg ILNYFinn.jpg Artcedes New York.png Satumblr mlpfskEfMH1qiu8gyo8 250.gif SantanaNewYork.gif tumblr llvltaxEKa1qc4jxp.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mojvf5sYva1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mw95s6Z0jw1qd5s0eo3 250.gif Glee2byr22bepisode2b22-057.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two